A Ma Place
by Hanakaya
Summary: Plus personne n'a de nouvelle de Harry Potter, le Survivant, depuis sa défaite face à Voldemort... Jusqu'à ce que Draco Malfoy ne vienne prévenir l'Ordre que le brun est toujours en vie... HPDM


**Un OS assez conséquent, puisque à peu près deux fois plus long que ce que je fais d'habitude !**

**Mais le sujet s'y prêtait, alors je ne dirai rien héhé**

**Il est dédicacé, comme promis à Kyochan95, voilà très chère, tu l'as ton écris, et encore bravo pour avoir deviné ;)**

**Comme toujours, ceci est un Slash, donc présence d'un peu plus de choses que des bisous innocents, vous êtes donc prévenus.**

**« Nous possédons mille trois cent centimètres cubes de problèmes et peu de solutions » Yve Paccalet**

* * *

A la Grande Guerre avaient succédé des temps bien sombres. La défaite de la Lumière et du Survivant, Harry Potter, aujourd'hui porté disparu, avait plongé le monde sorcier dans le plus profond chaos. Voldemort avait vaincu, ses mangemorts possédaient à présent une puissance presque incontrôlable, et en profitaient allègrement. Maintenant, les Moldus connaissaient l'existence de la sorcellerie, et la craignait à tel point que même les personnalités les plus puissantes s'inclinaient devant le visage blafard du Lord.

Ce dernier d'ailleurs depuis sa victoire semblait plus arrogant et confiant que jamais, sa puissance s'était trouvée décuplée et depuis, le bruit courrait qu'il avait totalement perdu la raison. Il tuait tous ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage, sans distinction de l'âge, du sexe, où de la pureté du sang de l'individu.

Les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix survivants voyaient leur existence réduite à une errance sans fin, à une peur immuable, et surtout, en un espoir fol envers leur Sauveur, disparu, mais jamais prouvé mort, et un de leurs espions, œuvrant fidèlement près de Voldemort, mais sans jamais se faire prendre. Aujourd'hui d'ailleurs avait lieu une des rencontres avec le mangemort en question, qui devait leur annoncer des nouvelles de la plus haute importance.

Ils s'étaient donc réunis, tous présents, dans une vieille cabane abandonnée, et, à priori, sûre. Hermione l'avait trouvée deux semaines auparavant, alors qu'elle était poursuivie, et depuis, ils habitaient là, en attente d'un meilleur endroit. Parmi eux ne restaient que Ron et George Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Tous les autres avaient été assassinés ou emprisonnés après la victoire du Lord Noir. Ils n'étaient plus que six, sept en comptant l'espion, à croire à un possible renouveau… Et c'est pour cela que toutes les deux semaines, ils accueillaient le Mangemort et discutaient avec lui d'une éventuelle possibilité d'un Harry Potter vivant.

Quand la porte en bois s'ouvrit lentement, tous sursautèrent, saisissant d'instinct leur baguette, mais aussitôt une voix traînante se fit entendre, fatiguée.

« Je suis Draco Malfoy, espion pour votre compte, et anciennement surnommé la fouine. Je surnomme Black « sale cabot » depuis le début… Ca vous suffit ? »

Le nouveau venu passa sa tête reconnaissable entre milles par l'entrebâillement de la porte, et se faufila à l'intérieur, sous le regard soulagé de ses camarades. Se présenter ainsi était certes long, mais restait une preuve comme quoi il était bien lui même, et pas un quelconque ennemi. D'un geste vif, il referma la porte derrière lui, et retira sa cape de sorcier.

« Draco, tu nous as dit qu'il s'était passé quelque chose au Château ! Ca a un rapport avec Harry ? questionna Ron avec une impatience non feinte.

-Malheureusement oui, réplica l'interpellé, fixant ses condisciples d'un air sombre.

-Raconte ! »

Draco prit un siège et s'assit, se mettant volontairement au centre du cercle formé par les résistants, et posa les coudes sur la table, annonçant d'une voix morne.

« Il est en vie…

-Ah ! s'exclama Sirius, un sourire fleurissant sur son visage émacié…

-Mais il est retenu captif chez Voldemort.

-Einh ?? Le sourire s'effaça immédiatement. »

Le blond leva un simple regard en direction du parrain du Sauveur, un regard qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

« C'est cela que je suis venu vous dire… D'après ce que je sais, il est là depuis la fin de la guerre, mais c'est seulement maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'est décidé à nous l'avouer… Il le tuera la semaine prochaine, en place publique, et exhibera sa tête en guise de trophée final…

-Quoi ? Non, pas Harry quand même !! cria Hermione, des perles au coin des yeux à l'idée que son meilleur ami puisse mourir. Tu as pu le voir ?

-J'irais ce soir… Mais apparemment, il est mal en point, le Maître l'a confié à quelques mangemorts peu recommandables…

-Merde… Non, c 'est pas possible, pas lui… On peut pas le sauver ?

-Il est bien gardé… Je vais le voir ce soir, j'en profiterai pour tester les défenses, mais je n'ai pas grand espoir… Mince… »

Le blond grimaça soudainement en sentant la Marque des ténèbres sur son bras le brûler atrocement. Il remonta légèrement la manche de sa chemise, sachant par avance que le tatouage qu'il verrait serait d'un rouge ardent, signe que Voldemort désirait sa présence à ses côtés au plus vite.

« Je dois partir… Voldemort a quelque chose à nous dire, apparemment…

-Si tôt ? J'espère qu'il n'a rien découvert ! s'alarma aussitôt George, dont le sens de l'humour légendaire avait disparu en même temps que son frère.

-Je ne pense pas, je serais déjà mort sinon…On se revoit la prochaine fois, survivez, d'ici là, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour Harry »

En prononçant ces mots, il se leva, et, après un hochement de tête en guise de salutation, empoigna sa cape et disparu dans un CRAC retentissant.

« J'espère que tout ira bien… murmura Ron.

-Et moi, je dis que c'est louche, renchérit Hermione, Tu-Sais-Qui a trop confiance en lui ces temps derniers… Il cache quelque chose.. »

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lorsque Draco réapparut au château de Poudlard, nouveau lieu de résidence de Voldemort, la première chose qu'il vit fut son maître, l'allure imposante, et un grand sourire narquois sur ses lèvres inexistantes.

« Ah, Draco, j'aimerais que tu voies quelque chose de purement jouissif ! Viens !

-Ou allons-nous ? répliqua-t-il avec un sérieux faussement teinté d'indifférence.

-Aux cachots, voir le petit Survivant.

-Lui ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?

-Juste que les autres mangemorts ont apprit son emprisonnement, et qu'ils lui font passer un sale petit moment »

La joie du Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait s'agrandir à chaque pas qu'il faisait, et voir sur ce visage blafard des trait de pure satisfaction entraînait chez le blond une certaine suspicion, voire même de l'inquiétude, car, tandis qu'ils atteignaient les cachots, il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer.

« On va trop loin là… »

S'attendait-il à ce que l'autre l'entende ? Nul ne le savait, mais en tout cas il se tourna légèrement, offrant un visage malicieux à son interlocuteur, tout en répliquant, lui aussi à voix basse.

« On va exactement là où je veux les emmener… »

Et sans un mot de plus, il conduisit le blond juste devant une cellule entrouverte, où s'échappaient des cris et des rires moqueurs… Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur, et immédiatement, Draco se stoppa en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Deux joyaux verts l'accueillirent avec effroi, tandis qu'au sol, le corps du Survivant était recroquevillé en position fœtale, nu comme un ver et le corps rutilant de nombreuses blessures dont la grande majorité semblaient récentes. Il ne disait rien, les lèvres désespéramment closes, mais son regard trahissait sa haine, sa déception, sa douleur et sa peur… Et autour de lui, s'esclaffant à gorge déployée, quelques mangemorts encagoulés le frappaient allègrement de coups de pieds bien sentis, ne s'arrêtant brusquement que lorsque leur Lord fit son apparition. Immédiatement alors, ils s'inclinèrent, reculant d'un pas, et bredouillant quelques excuses incompréhensibles.

« Laissez, laissez… Nous passions juste voir le prisonnier…Je voulais lui annoncer la nouvelle…Ou plutôt, tiens, Harry Potter, Draco va lui même te l'annoncer… »

L'ancien Serpentard leva un regard surpris vers son maître, qui l'encouragea d'un simple signe de tête, qui sous entendait nettement qu'il n'avait pas le droit de refuser. Il fit alors une très légère grimace, et prononça d'une voix froide et traînante la sentence qui attendait le brun.

« Potter, il semblerait que nous mettions en place la date définitive de ta mise à mort dans une semaine, en plein centre du Chemin de Traverse… »

Son annonce fut accueillie par un glapissement étouffé, et les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent, la peur et la rébellion alimentant leur lueur significative.

« Il ne te reste donc plus qu'une semaine à subir nos chers amis mangemorts… Je te souhaite bien du plaisir. »

Et sur ces mots, jetant un vague regard sur les murs de la cellule, il fit demi tour, suivant le Lord dont le visage était à présent fendu d'un large sourire triomphant. Il attendit que la porte soit refermée pour reprendre, d'une voix un peu plus chaleureuse.

« Il a toujours le sortilège de bâillonnement ?

-Bien entendu, petit Dragon, je n'allais pas le laisser nous abîmer les oreilles avec des mots grossiers…

-Oui, surtout qu'il possédait des renseignements assez compromettant sur votre compte…

-Et moi donc sur le sien ! Tu es bien d'accord avec moi qu'il est purement jouissif de voir mes chers mangemorts le torturer, lui ?!

-Jouissif, peut être pas, Maître, mais malsain, certainement.

-Ne crois tu pas qu'il est plus malsain pour toi de m'appeler ainsi après ce que nous avons vécu ? »

Draco s'arrêta soudainement, fixant droit dans les yeux le regard lubrique rubis du Seigneur des Ténèbres, avant de détourner le visage, une certaine rougeur apparaissant sur ses pommettes.

« On me surnomme déjà votre pute dans les couloirs, je n'ai pas envie de vous discréditer en plus, cela risquerait de poser quelques problèmes pour votre plan.

-Pas de soucis, ils me craignent. Viens on va dans mes appartements, tu as des choses à me raconter, si je ne me trompe ?

-Oui… »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Draco se laissa tomber sur le grand fauteuil de cuir noir, les yeux fermés. Des appartements luxueux du Maître, c'était bien ce siège là qu'il préférait, et s'y asseoir était devenu son petit plaisir personnel, pendant que Voldemort partait en direction de la salle de bain, le plus souvent pour vérifier quelques détails de son apparence. Si au début, le blond avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'il était parfait ainsi, l'autre n'en démordait pas, et répliquait alors qu'il suffisait d'une fois, pour que tout ce qu'il avait construit tombe à l'eau.

Quand enfin, il revint, ses yeux rouges flamboyant plus que d'ordinaire, le jeune homme avait rouvert les yeux, prêt à ce qui semblait être un rapport en bonne et due forme. Il regarda son Maître quelques secondes, semblant le jauger du regard, avant de lâcher dans un souffle.

« Ca ne va pas être facile de tuer Potter, Maître, ils vont forcément chercher à le sauver, maintenant qu'ils savent qu'il est en vie, et entre vos mains.

-Dray ! Je t'en prie, déjà que je dois supporter tout ceci en public, tu voudrais pas changer son comportement en privé ? C'est vraiment malsain !

-Tu garde cet accoutrement ridicule, comment veux tu que je me comporte normalement, alors que les moindres de tes actions puent sa véritable nature ?!

-Tu deviens impoli, mon Dragon

-Et on tourne en rond ! Tu as établis la règle, en public, on est Lord Voldemort et son fidèle mangemort, Draco Malfoy, et en privé, il y a toi, et moi, pas de rang, pas de faux semblants. C'est toi même qui le dis, et tu te contredis en restant ainsi !!

-Toi et moi ? Sans aucun rang ? J'ai dis ça ?

-Dans le sens, oui, et tu le sais parfaitement.

-Tu sais que tu es sexy, quand tu t'énerve légèrement ? Tes yeux prennent cet éclat mercure si singulier, et au moins tu perds ce masque de froideur…

-Et toi, tu es hideux ainsi, je te préfère… Plus jeune, Répliqua le blond, ne pouvant retenir un sourire amusé de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

-Tu voudrais que je me transforme en une belle jeune femme pulpeuse ?? J'en ai le pouvoir, tu en es bien conscient.

-Je suis gay, te voir en femme ne ferait que te rendre encore plus risible.

-Risible ? s'étonna Voldemort, s'approchant dangereusement de Draco, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Tu me trouve risible, moi, celui sans qui la guerre aurait été tout autre ? Celui qui aujourd'hui, est craint tout autant qu'il était vénéré autrefois ? Et qui compte bien me venger de tout cela ? Je suis risible ?

-Tu pourrais avoir l'air de me séduire, si tu avais quelques années de moins, tu sais ?

-Mauvais joueur !

-Serpentard, c'est tout. »

Malfoy semblait garder de sa superbe en fixant le Lord droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire goguenard suspendu sur ses lèvres fines, les bras croisés sur son torse, et une jambe négligemment posée en équerre sur l'autre.

« Ne t'en fais pas, mon grand, ton plan va bien se passer, l'Ordre est totalement sous contrôle… Mais je soutiens que tu es dingue de faire ça, pour une simple vengeance.

-Je voulais les faire trembler, qu'ils comprennent qu'on ne joue pas avec moi impunément… Et puis je fais d'une pierre deux coups, en tuant notre prisonnier, n'est ce pas ?

-Si tout se passe bien, oui… Mais s'ils découvrent la supercherie, que se passera-t-il ? Quand ils verront que le Harry Potter des cachots n'est pas leur Sauveur, mais une pâle imitation ?

-Ils le tueront… Tout simplement. Ils ne vont pas s'encombrer de lui.

-Et toi dans tout ça ? Tu pense vraiment survivre ? Les yeux du mangemort brillèrent étrangement, comme inquiets.

-Oui… Je suis assez confiant en mes pouvoirs… Et tu me défendras ?

-Si tu te fais prendre sur cette place, tu seras tué…

-Mais si je ne me fais pas prendre, ils seront tous en vie. »

Le blond voulut répondre, mais fut interrompu par un tintement sonore provenant de sa poche. Il en extirpa un objet pour le moins incongru pour les sorciers, car d'invention purement Moldue… Un téléphone portable. Il y jeta un simple coup d'œil, consultant ce qui devait sans nul doute être un message, et le Lord haussa un sourcil surpris.

« J'ignorais que tu avais ce genre d'objets, toi… Tu sais t'en servir ?

-Seulement lire les messages, c'est Hermione qui m'a apprit, pour donner les rendez vous… Vu que tu as retiré par mal du champs protecteur de Poudlard, on capte maintenant…

-Oh, c'est pratique ça, je pourrai t'envoyer des messages coquins ?

-Certainement pas. Tu n'es pas sensé aimer les objets moldus, et je te vois mal en plein milieu d'une séance de torture annoncer à tes sous fifres de patienter une seconde, car tu envoies un mail amoureux. De plus, c'est sensé être un moyen secret de communiquer, totalement inconnu aux yeux du grand Lord…

-Zut alors… L'Ordre veut donc te voir, pour t'écrire ainsi ?

-Oui, et le plus tôt possible, ils doivent vouloir monter un plan…

-Humm… D'accord, je te laisse y aller maintenant si tu veux… Tu me rejoindra après, pour me raconter ce qui est prévu ?

-Ne t'en fais pas… Et n'oublies pas, j'aime le vert. »

Le blond se leva, indifférent au regard appuyé de son maître sur son corps, et sans un mot, remit l'appareil dans sa poche, rabattit son capuchon, et sortit de la pièce pour partir en zone de transplanage.

0o0o0o0o0o

« Alors, Draco, comment va Harry ?

-Bien, je dirais… Il est maltraité, c'est sûr, mais toujours en vie… Il tiendra d'ici le jour J. Mais les défenses sont trop fortes, on ne pourra pas le libérer avant, je le crains. »

Les membres de l'Ordre réunis laissèrent échapper un glapissement de crainte.

« Mais, sur la place, les mangemorts seront partout ! Nous sommes recherchés, nous ne pourrons rien faire ! s'exclama George

-Il y a bien une solution… J'ai entendu quelques paroles du Lord… Le jour J, les mangemorts seront capuchonnés, et jamais il n'aura le temps de vérifier chaque personne… Nous pourrions nous y glisser, et prendre ce prétexte pour s'approcher de Harry.

-Oui, ce serait bien ça ! Et dès qu'on l'a, on transplane ! renchérit Ron, déjà tout revigoré. »

D'ailleurs, autour de la table, pas mal de personnes semblaient emballés par l'idée d'aller sauver leur Survivant. Seule Hermione se taisait, les bras croisés, et fixait Draco d'un air étrange. Elle attendit quelques secondes que le silence se fasse, et demande d'une voix innocente.

« Et tu pense vraiment que le Lord va se laisser faire ? Il est sensé être intelligent, déjà que faire cela en public n'est pas très clair, si en plus il ne surveille pas ses chiens…

-Il est trop emballé par Harry pour se soucier du reste… Je te rappelle que cette information est confidentielle, nous ne sommes pas sensé être au courant.

-Oui, mais venant de lui, c'est plus qu'étrange…Tu es sûr que tu ne nous cache rien ? »

Oh que oui !

« Oh que non, 'Mione, jamais je n'oserais ! »

0o0o0o0o0o

Lorsqu'il revint dans les appartements du Lord, environ une heure plus tard, la pièce était faiblement éclairée, et le bruit d'eau qui lui parvenait aux oreilles laissait entendre que le propriétaire des lieux prenait une douche. Sans une once d'hésitation, il partit en direction de l'origine du son, pénétrant sans aucune honte la salle d'eau.

Il se trouva immédiatement face au grand miroir mural spécialement installé pour le Seigneur des ténèbres, qui renvoyait fidèlement son reflet pâle, ses cheveux blonds flottant autour de son visage longiligne. Et à côté de lui, allongé dans un bain brûlant, deux orbes vertes le fixaient avec intensité, un grand sourire scindant ses lèvres purpurines.

« Salut, Dray. »

L'interpellé se retourna vers l'autre, nullement surpris, et haussa un sourcil poli.

« T'étais pas sensé être en prison, Harry ?

-Moi ? Jamaiiis ! Je suis toujours avec toi ! Alors, comment ça s'est passé ton rendez vous ?

-Ils vont sauter dedans à pieds joints… sauf peut-être Hermione, qui sera difficile à convaincre…

-Elle doute, je la comprend… Mais même elle n'imaginerait pas que le génialissime Harry Potter, ancien Survivant, est à présent un grand Lord Noir, et que cette mascarade n'est là que pour nous venger… »

Draco partit s'asseoir près du rebord de la baignoire, caressant du bout des doigts la joue de son amant.

« Je persiste à dire que c'est cruel comme vengeance.

-Je veux qu'ils comprennent ce que c'est d'élever une arme sans en mesurer les conséquences ! J'ai gagné contre Voldemort, mais cela, personne hormis toi ne le sait… Je suis porté disparu… Leur Survivant n'est plus ! Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à terminer toute cette mascarade, et nous pourrons partir en paix.

-Tu es fou…

-Je suis ce qu'ils ont fait de moi… Qu'ils assument à présent !

-Tu pourrais tout simplement aller leur annoncer que tu es Harry Potter, rire un bon coup, et repartir !

-Trop simple, je veux quelque chose de marrant !

-Mais ils croient tous que tu souffres !

-Entre dans ce bain, et cesse de dire des bêtises, mon beau… »

Le blond soupira d'une manière exagérée, et se dévêtit en quelques secondes, avant d'aller rejoindre l'autre homme dans l'eau, se glissant instinctivement entre ses bras.

« Tout ça pour un complexe du héros à la con.

-Vocabulaire, Dray ! Si tout se déroule selon nos plan, ils me « sauveront » et tueront Voldemort eux même, avec leurs petites mimines douées… Ce seront eux les tueurs de Mage noir, ce seront eux qui auront à supporter ce titre que je me traîne depuis des années !

-Tu seras toujours leur Survivant…

-Je disparaitrai, avec toi… Ou je feindrai l'amnésie… Je ne veux pas de ce tapage médiatique qui va arriver sur nous…répliqua Harry en jouant distraitement avec les cheveux blonds de son acolyte

-C'est risqué comme plan…

-Mais tu me suis… Tu me suivras toujours, n'est ce pas, mon petit Dragon ?

-Pas le choix, vil Serpent »

Draco se retourna sur ses mots, le regard pétillant, et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du brun, tout en murmurant quelques mots doux. Ce dernier répliqua aussitôt en serrant plus fort le corps pâle contre lui, lui laissant deviner une certaine dureté contre le bas de son dos.

« Humm… Le serpent aurait-il envie du Dragon ? Attention à ne pas te brûler…

-Et toi, tais toi, où tu testeras mon venin. »

Un nouveau baiser l'obligea à s'interrompre, et il sourit devant l'empressement qu'avait le blond à se retourner pour lui faire face, une expression de désir soutenu dans le regard, et les mains actives comme jamais.

Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes au brun pour gémir sous les doigts experts de son amant. Il en allait toujours ainsi entre eux.

Une danse infinie, un ballet chorégraphié, deux corps qui se mêlent, deux langues qui se cherchent, deux âmes qui s'aiment.

Aux mains se succédèrent les lèvres, qui, sans pudeur, découvraient inlassablement le corps humide du brun.

Entre ses doigts pâles, il en allait toujours de même… Il savait ce que l'autre aimait, et jouissait du simple fait de l'entendre gémir.

Une complicité sans faille, on amour presque pur et en même temps, si dépravé, et paradoxalement une folie sans nom qui les parcourait… Tel était leur quotidien désormais en temps que Draco et Harry…

Un Draco qui enlaçait, embrassait et suçotait, un Harry qui subissait, savourait et se cambrait.

Deux adolescents trop vite sortis de l'enfance qui s'apprenaient ensemble.

Deux noyés dont la simple envie de vengeance parvenait à leur donner le courage de garder la tête hors de l'eau.

Et lorsque le blond commença patiemment à préparer son vis à vis, ce dernier n'était déjà plus que sensation, se perdant sans honte dans ces bras pâles.

Ils ne se quittaient pas de yeux, c'était leur langage. C'était son accord lorsque Draco le jugea prêt. C'était son plaisir lorsque le blond se retrouvait en lui. C'était sa promesse qu'il entrapercevait dans ces prunelles mercures assombries par le désir.

Dans une semaine, oui, une semaine, ils seraient libres… Déchargés de tout poids, de toute responsabilité, de tout remords.

Seuls avec eux même, seuls avec l'autre. Pour démarrer une nouvelle vie, pour entamer une vraie renaissance.

Et enfin, enfin quitter cette cage dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés depuis trop de temps.

Parce que la pression les rendait fou. Parce que Harry perdait lentement l'esprit, et que parfois, il lui arrivait de tuer, de détruire tout sur son passage. Et parce que Draco n'y pouvait rien…

Dans ce bain aux allures de luxure extrême, leurs deux corps enlacés poursuivaient leur danse millénaire, s'imbriquant parfaitement l'un dans l'autre comme le feraient des pièces de puzzle. Leur cœur semblait battre en harmonie avec l'autre, leurs mains se joignaient, s'étreignaient, et leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Mais jamais, jamais leur regard ne s'éloigna. Comme un appel à l'aide, le brun quémandait la présence du blond, et comme un ange salvateur amoureux, ce dernier la lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent.

Ils s'aimaient, c'était flagrant.. Ils s'aimaient, et tout autant que le monde qui les abrutissaient, chacun d'eux se consumait…

Et quand vint le temps de la jouissance, ils étaient prêt, ils l'appelaient de toute leur âme, tempêtant ensemble contre la fragilité de leur rapport.

Il était Survivant réinstallé en Mage Noir. Et Il était mangemort réputé et espion à temps partiel.

Ils étaient chacun des opposés à eux même, et cherchaient la troisième issue…

Ils cherchaient à redevenir Harry et Draco…

Le blond s'effondra sur le torse halé, soupirant de plaisir.

« Je t'aime…

-Oh putain, moi aussi… »

Et pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent enlacés, dans l'eau qui leur semblait à présent à peine tiède, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne reprenne la discussion.

« Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser ?

-Et comment ! J'ai eu la frousse de ma vie ! A ce moment là, tu venais juste de prendre la place du vrai Voldemort, et tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus ! Je t'assure, j'ai eu peur que le serpent m'en veuille !

-C'aurait été pire si j'avais repris ma forme normale, tu ne crois pas ? Tu aurais crié encore plus fort !

-Oui, mais là, quand même, te voir surgir de l'ombre d'un couloir en me murmurant de te suivre d'un air plutôt effrayant…

-C'était sensé être langoureux, Dray…

-Eh ben, c'est raté ! Mais je dois avouer que tu as eu du culot, de me montrer ta vraie forme après, quand tu m'as entraîné dans cette salle désaffectée…

-Je savais que tu étais un espion…

-Tu savais que j'étais ton pire ennemi.

-Qu'importe, petit blond, maintenant, tu es à mes côtés. »

Et sur ces mots, Harry serra de façon possessive son blondinet contre lui.

« Et plus jamais je ne te lâcherai… »

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Quelques heures plus tard, deux mangemorts surexcité frappaient à la porte de leur grand Lord. Les nouvelles étaient bonnes, il serait heureux d'entendre leur rapport quotidien…

Mais étonnamment, leur Maître non seulement mit un certain temps à ouvrir la porte de ses appartements, mais en plus il affichait une mine sinistre, et menaçante, comme si on l'avait interrompu… En apercevant vaguement par dessus son épaule blafarde un éclair blond, l'un des deux serviteurs comprit ce qui se passait, et se permit un sourire goguenard. La « Pute » était avec lui, c'était donc ça… Pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Il commença alors son discours, souriant de toutes ces dents.

« Maître, veuillez pardonner notre venue impromptue ! Les nouvelles sont bonnes, très bonnes même ! Nous avons réussis à localiser l'emplacement des résistants ! Nous savons où ils sont, maître ! »

Sa voix était frétillante, il savait par avance que le Lord le féliciterait, le respecterait, et, qui sait, peut être, lui offrirait une place prêt de lui ? Il se voyait déjà bras droit du Mage Noir, l'assistant fidèlement et comblant toutes ses espérances…

Mais étrangement, le Lord ne sourit pas à cette annonce. Il leva seulement un sourcil circonspect, regardant tour à tour ses deux serviteurs.

« Vous êtes certains de ce que vous avancez ? Je ne tolérerai aucune erreur de votre part, vous le savez !

-Nous les avons vu en chair et en os, Maître ! »

Alors seulement le Maître s'autorisa un sourire satisfait, et s'écarta, invitant par ce simple geste ses mangemorts à pénétrer dans ses appartements.

« Bien, entrez, vous allez m'expliquer tout cela »

Et les pauvres victimes de franchir le pas de la porte, inconsciente du danger qui soudainement les menaçait…

0o0o0o0o0o0

« Hermione, toi qui est siiii intelligente alors, que proposes tu de faire pour notre plan ? Les jours passent, et Harry va mourir dans 48h !

-Ronald, tais toi, je réfléchis ! Le plan de Draco n'est pas mal, je l'admet, mais je crois que c'est trop facile… Voldemort sait bien que nous tenterons quelque chose, il n'est pas naïf…

-Tu insinuerais que Draco nous a menti ?

-Il nous cache des choses, oui… Mais j'ignore pourquoi… Il veut en tout cas que nous sauvions Harry, c'est certain… Et nous tuerons Voldemort en même temps.

-Mais nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux ! ajouta George.

-On peut le faire, je le sais, je le sens !

-'Mione…

-Et on y arrivera, c'est certain ! J'ai une idée bien précise d'ailleurs… Ecoutez moi, mais pas un mot à Draco… »

Et, autour de la petite table ronde, quelques paires d'oreilles se tendirent, soudainement très intéressées.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_La veille._

« Harry, les mangemorts se posent des questions à propos des deux disparus… Je leur dit quoi ?

-Que tu n'es au courant de rien. Voldemort n'est pas sensé connaître où vont tous ses acolytes, surtout si ceux ci sont aussi inutiles… Ils sont mort, tué de nos petites mains, mais cela, ils ne le sauront jamais…

-Tout de même, tu aurais pu seulement leur jeter un sortilège de silence…

-Les sortilèges, ça se contourne, je ne veux pas que les autres attaquent l'Ordre… On a besoin d'eux ! Tiens, en parlant de ça, tu n'as pas été recontacté ?

-Non, et c'est étrange d'ailleurs…

-Oui… Tiens toi sur tes gardes, je crois que c'est le mieux à faire. »

Le blond obtempéra d'un signe de tête compréhensif, avant de se tourner vers l'unique grande fenêtre qui constituait l'ouverture sur le balcon du Lord. A l'horizon, le soleil se couchait, offrant au monde ses derniers rayons.

« C'est demain… »

Deux bras fins vinrent s'entourer au creux de sa taille, tandis qu'une masse de cheveux brun se posa sur son épaule, soupirant doucement.

« Oui, demain…

-J'ai hâte…

-Et moi, j'ai peur…

-Moi aussi, avoua l'ancien Serpentard, le regard baissé »

Puis il fit volte face pour regarder son amant dans les yeux quelques secondes, semblant chercher un accord tacite, avant soudainement d'aller quémander ses lèvres d'un baiser possessif.

« Harry… Passe la nuit avec moi s'il te plait ! »

Et le brun ne su que répondre, face au ton soudainement suppliant de son vis à vis, qui semblait bien plus terrifié qu'il n'osait l'avouer. Et les seuls mots qui lui vinrent alors à l'esprit furent :

« Une nuit ?

-Et toute la vie.

-Et toute la vie… »

Et leurs lèvres s'unirent de nouveau, amants maudits dont le lendemain était aussi incertain que la mort…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Chemin de Traverse, place juste devant le Ministère de la Magie. Jour J._

Les mangemorts s'étalaient par dizaines, corps sombres et mases informe, dont seul quelques reflets clairs affichaient leurs visages ravis. Aujourd'hui mourrait Harry Potter, ancien héros de la population sorcière. Et aujourd'hui, le Lord serait définitivement le Maître absolu.

Les sorciers qui vaquaient auparavant à leurs occupations s'arrêtaient, regardaient cet étrange défilé morbide, et tremblait devant ce qu'ils voyait. Au milieu des serviteurs, le Maître marchait, imposant, et le regard insondable. Il avait le port fier du vainqueur, et dans son expression, rien ne laissait présager à une autre issue que sa domination totale.

Et quelques mètres derrière lui, soutenu par un mangemort tant bien que mal, le Survivant tentait de suivre le cortège, tombant tous les trois pas, le visage émacié, les traits tirés malgré un semblant de toilette opéré quelques heures auparavant pour que chacun puisse le reconnaître.

Oui, Harry Potter était dans un bien sale état, et les vêtements dont il était pourvu n'étaient plus que loques informes. Son regard habituellement vert, était si sombre qui en devenait noir, sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse dans ses traits. C'était comme si la vie avait déjà quitté ce corps décharné, comme s'il ne restait déjà plus rien qu'un lambeau d'être sur ce sol tremblant.

Sa destinée était écrite. Il mourrait, le Lord vaincrait. C'était ce que chacun des passants qui le voyait, pouvait croire. Leur Espoir du monde sorcier était là, devant eux, tellement pitoyable qu'on le reconnaissait à peine… Et pourtant, c'était lui…

Et Hermione, savamment déguisée en homme grâce au Polynectar de Sirius, sentit son cœur se briser en voyant son meilleur ami dans une position si soumise, il allait même jusqu'à s'appuyer sur le mangemort à ses côtés pour marcher convenablement…

Mais cette vue là ne fit que renforcer ses convictions. Elle devrait tuer Voldemort pour sauver le brun… Leur plan était au point.

Au même moment, tous dans la foule, hormis les badauds, pensaient que leur plan était le meilleur, et que leur camp allait triompher.

Mais seuls quelques uns réussiraient…

Arrivés sur la place, Voldemort leva une main, signifiant l'arrêt de la marche des mangemorts. Ceux ci alors, comme lors d'une chorégraphie parfaitement organisée, se déployèrent en cercle sur plusieurs rangées, empêchant quiconque de s'approcher de l'épicentre, où se tenait le Lord, avec le mangemort soutenant Harry. Tous trois étaient immobiles, regardant autour d'eux avec diverses expressions dépendant de chacun. Fierté pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, attente pour le Mangemort, et terreur pour Potter…

Alors le Lord s'exprima d'une voix froide, mais puissante.

« Bien aimés Mangemorts, mesdames et messieurs les sorciers, aujourd'hui est un grand jour… Le jour de la naissance officielle de ma puissance… Le joue de la mort de Harry Potter ! »

Des murmures anxieux s'élevèrent de partout à la fois, et on entendit vaguement quelques femmes pleurer. Mais personne ne haussa la voix, personne ne cria, de peur de recevoir un sortilège impromptu…

Et soudainement, le mangemort s'éloigna de deux pas, laissant Voldemort et Harry en face à face, l'un armé, l'autre terrifié. Deux mètres les séparaient, et un choix les réunissait.

Mourir ?

Tout le monde retient son souffle, la tension devient presque palpable dans l'assemblée tandis que Voldemort lève sa baguette, comme un automate, semblant savourer l'instant présent…

Et subitement, un cri. Un signal donné. Quelques capes qui se rabattent, des visages de résistants qui apparaissent. Et des sortilèges qui fusent en direction de Voldemort.

Des dizaines de sorts, tous prononcés d'une même voix.

« AVADA KEDAVRA !! »

Les éclairs verts s'échappent des baguettes, et la majorité jaillissent en direction de Voldemort, qui, surpris, ne réussit pas à tous les contrer…

Et alors il s'effondre dans un cri. Et le mangemort qui était à ses côtés bondit , le regard écarquillé. Sur le mouvement soudain, son capuchon se rabat, laissant apparaître des cheveux blonds platines et un visage aussi pâle qu'un mort.

Il court, mais non pas vers son Maître supposé… Non, il court vers Harry, ce dernier s'étant soudainement relevé, sans un regard autour de lui.

Et dès lors que leurs mains se joignirent, ils disparurent du nouveau champs de bataille, où les mangemorts, abasourdis par la mort trop facile de leur maître, ne songèrent pas immédiatement à se défendre contre les résistants, de plus en plus nombreux au fil des secondes.

Les éclairs verts fusaient de partout, les cadavres s'empilaient à une vitesse surprenante, tous avaient quitté leur déguisement, et Hermione seule s'était arrêtée au milieu de son combat, regardant avec surprise le transplanage de Draco et Harry… Et soudainement, elle eut un doute.

Un énorme doute.

Elle lança par réflexe un sort sur un mangemort s'approchant de trop près, et courut jusqu'au cadavre du Seigneur des ténèbres. Là, elle pointa sa baguette sur lui, et d'une voix hésitante, prononça la formule permettant de voir le dernier sort lancé sur une personne…

Et dans son esprit, les mots « Avada Kedavra » suivit plus faiblement d'un « Impero », prononcé d'une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, apparurent.

La brune releva alors la tête, comprenant soudainement ce qui s'était passé… Harry… Etait ce seulement possible ?

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de plus réfléchir, déjà le combat reprenait autour d'elle, il lui fallait finir ce sale travail avant d'expliquer aux autres ce qu'elle avait découvert… En espérant qu'ils survivent, eux…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miami, au même moment

Ils marchaient tous deux sur Collins Avenue, soupirant d'aise face à la chaleur ambiante. Quelques minutes auparavant, ils étaient entrés dans un magasin Moldu de souvenirs, et s'étaient acheté de quoi se changer. Le brun affichait à présent un tee shirt trophée portant l'emblème de South Beach « If You're Rich I'm Your Bitch »**(1) **Et Draco de son côté, arborait fièrement le haut acheté par son amant pour lui « Sorry Guys, I'm Gay » (**2)**

Et tous deux affichaient une mine incontestablement réjouie. Tout s'était déroulé pour le mieux.

Le matin même, Harry s'était longuement préparé pour avoir l'air le plus maladif possible, et s'était camouflé sous son déguisement de Voldemort. Alors ils étaient descendu dans les cachots, prétextant une toilette à faire au condamné, et avaient alors rendu la véritable apparence à « Harry Potter ». Celui ci était devenu bien faible, si bien que le soumettre au sortilège de l'Imperium fut un jeu d'enfant…

Leur but était d'échanger les rôles, ils savaient parfaitement que l'ancienne préfète de Griffondor chercherait d'abord à tuer Voldemort avant de le sauver… Il lui faisaient confiance pour cela. Et avaient alors convenu de fuir à ce moment là.

Et tout s'était déroulé dans les plans, grâce à leur jeu d'acteur et leur contrôle perpétuel du Seigneur des Ténèbres…

Et maintenant, ils étaient libres.

Les deux amants sourirent et s'embrassèrent furtivement, songeant vaguement qu'ici, aux Etats Unis, personne ne les dérangeraient… Harry Potter était mort, et l'on retrouverait parmi les cadavres les restes de Draco Malfoy sans songer une seconde qu'il s'agisse d'un nouveau sortilège de camouflage.

Oui, tout était parfait. Le matin venait de commencer ici, et la journée promettait d'être belle.

Et puis, Harry avait promit de montrer à Draco un centre commercial très chic. C'est donc main dans la main, à pied, qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le quartier de Bal Harbor.

Quiconque les verrait alors, ne pourrait les approcher tellement ils semblaient unis.

Parce que c'était ça l'amour.

* * *

_**Voilà !!**_

_**Je veux savoir vos avis ! Aviez vous deviné déjà la fin ? Etait ce inattendu ? Que pensez vous de tout ceci ?**_

_**Comme toujours, commentaires, bons ou mauvais, sont attendus avec impatience !**_

_**Merci à tous**_

_**Hanakaya**_

_**Mai 2008**_

**_(1): If You're Rich, i'm Your Bitch: Si tu es riche, je suis ta pute._**

**_(2) Sorry Guys, I'm gay: Désolé les mecs (même si ici, c'est plus "les filles") je suis gay!_**


End file.
